gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling
(兄貴), Danny Lee (木吉カズヤ), Mark Wolff (いかりやビオランテ), and Van Darkholme (TDNコスギ). A quartet of men widely considered to be the big four of the Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling universe. Characters that are not pictured but are also widely considered to be main characters are Duncan Mills (鎌田吾作), Anthony Capriati (井上カブレラ), T.J. Cummings (城之内悠二), Steve Cassidy (トータス藤岡), and Brian Maxon (須藤さん).]] Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (Japanese: ガチムチパンツレスリング Hepburn: Gatimuti Pantsu Resuringu) (GPW), or Gachimuchi, is a subculture and a sub-genre of the Wrestling Series (レスリングシリーズ Resuringu Shirīzu) Niconico tag. The sub-genre chiefly consists of fan-made videos that originated from Japan in early August of the year 2007. The fan-made videos involve editing wrestling-oriented adult films. History On August 10, 2007https://www10.atwiki.jp/herrington/pages/78.html, a video clip from the late Billy Herrington's inclusion in the Can-Am Productions and Matt Thomas Productions co-produced 1999 American adult film Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga as a bait-and-switch video. The video was originally known as "Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling" (本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング Honkakuteki Gatimuti Pantsu Resuringu) in which it shows the part where the late Billy Herrington was in the middle of wrestling against Danny Lee, his Canadian opponent. Unfortunately, the video would later get deleted from the face of the site because the original creator's account was deactivated. However, after a month, a more massively successful version of the original uploaded copy was re-uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on September 30, 2007 with the same name and footage. By the time this copy was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga, the original copy was still up until later. Users of Nico Nico Douga and 2channel would utilize the first several Wrestling Series videos that were uploaded and, for instance, have a clickbait thumbnail of a provocative image/link the videos to their site to troll and harass other users. The second copy spawned many musical remixes, fan videos, and many more. Most of which involve Billy Herrington and other characters. These videos are diverse in that they usually possess many tags, such as Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (ガチムチパンツレスリング), Wrestling Series (レスリングシリーズ), Forest Fairy (森の妖精 Mori no Yousei) and Philosophy (哲学 Tetsugaku). It would take users on Nico Nico Douga time to introduce an individual new character or several within the following days, weeks, months, and even years after the initial video and to decide on their names through community decisions, misheard lines associated to them, their characteristics, or their similarities to other real-life people or fictional characters in some cases. Examples include Danny Lee: a Canadian man who's nickname "Kiyoshi Kazuya" (木吉カズヤ) comes from Billy Herrington's specific lines as they were misheard through Japanese ears or Steve Cassidy: a American man who's nickname "Tortoise Fujioka" (トータス藤岡) comes from his striking resemblance to two famous Japanese men. At some time within its early years in Japan, the Gachimuchi fandom had a strong rivalry against another fandom that made parodies of a poorly-made Coat Corporation produced 2001 Japanese homoerotic adult film known as "Babylon Stage 34: Manatsu no Yo no Inmu: the Imp" (真夏の夜の淫夢, "A Midsummer Night's Lewd Dream"), or simply "Inmu" (淫夢) for short. That playfully-creative fandom, known as "Inmu-chu" (淫夢厨, an insulting term), was notable for being among the most popular fandoms in Nico Nico Douga, but was also notorious for its fans who behave as nuisances. Nonetheless, it became popular in the United States and Canada (where a significant amount of its film and video sources originated from), due to local audiences being amused by the sources and their characters depicted in bizarre ways. Ever since then, it had gained audiences outside Japan, in other countries such as Taiwan, China, Russia, Poland, and Ukraine, whereas its Inmu rivals have been mostly relegated to Nico Nico Douga and Japan due to a lack of interested foreign audiences or audiences oblivious to Inmu. Name Gachimuchi is derived from two Japanese terms: gacchiri (がっちり "muscular", "athletic"), and muchimuchi (ムチムチ; "chubby", "throbbing"). Its localized term tends to be bara (薔薇 "rose"). Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling comes from the very first video that started the subculture. Rule Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling is wrestling with a special rule where that if you/your opponent take/takes off your pants, you lose. In addition, the bout may continue even if the pants are removed (in a sexual sense). Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Gachi resembles the Japanese word kachi, which means "victory", or the suffix ''-gachi'', which means "able to do" (both are written as "勝ち"). * Some aspects of GPW, especially in the Japanese fanbase, were influenced by the Inmu fandom, such as one Van's main nickname being TDN due to his resemblance to one of the main Inmu characters. ** Just as annoying Inmu fans are called "Inmu-chu" (淫夢厨 lit. Inmufag), annoying Japanese Wrestling Series fans are called "Resuringu-chu" (レスリング厨 lit. Wrestlingfag) or "Re-chu" (レ厨, lit. Wrefag) * Another aspect of GPW was influenced by oneshot bara manga Kuso Miso Technique for its popular character Takakazu Abe as Abe is used for characters in the adult films that resembled him. It was also influenced by Kuso Miso Technique for its orgasmic yelling phrases. * As much of the film and video sources for GPW were from gay, straight, and bisexual pornographic films and videos, many scenes in the videos uploaded to Nico Nico Douga, had to be cut or heavily censored, to comply with the rules of the websites that these videos were being uploaded on. * There are many names for this subculture; whether it be through translations, mis-translations, or just localization. Here is a rough list of the names provided: Full + "Honkakuteki" Mystery Continues Pants Wrestling (mis-translation) Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (true translation) Muscular Pants Wrestling (localization) Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (most accurate translation) Professional Muscular Pants Wrestling (localization) Full-fledged Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (accurate translation) Full-on Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (accurate translation) Shortened Mystery Continues (mis-translation) Gachimuchi (true translation) Gatimuti (most direct and the pronunciation is the same) Gachi (translation) Gati (most direct translation) See also * Memes * International Wrestling Festival * Sources * Soramimi * Stephen Rout External links * The most viewed Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling video to date (NSFW) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) References Category:Memes Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series Category:Real World articles